life as we knew it
by manapohaku2
Summary: not every thing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Get up you lazy sack!' His aunt pounded on the door. Up with a start he tried to retain his dream but it remained forgotten. A light knocking had him opening his door. Confusion plain on his face he watched as his cousin walked off after shoving a package into his hands. 'Hurry up four eyes.' He sneered. Going to the bathroom he opened the package surprised. Inside was a bracelet with his initials. He could feel the power inside. It had been charmed. Where did he... why did he... but he knew really.

He and his cousin got along just fine. When it was the two of them. When his aunt and uncle were added to the mix, he wished they didn't have to pretend they hated each other.

That day he went to the market with his aunt and cousin. His uncle was out-of-town for the day and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Though he would have liked spending the day with his friends instead of shopping with his - gag - family. 'Okay boys you go play for about an hour than meet me back here,' glaring at Harry she repeated an hour. He hated when she did that. Play like they were still children. He was eighteen technically an adult. The only reason he was still even living there was because in the muggle world he was still considered a child.

Old enough to kill a psychotic mad man. But not old enough to get his own place apparently. Not that he really minded. At least he didn't have to pay rent. His aunt really surprised him when she turned on his uncle like that when he brought it up. He would have thought they would jump at the chance to make him pay room and board. He was beginning to think there was a lot he didn't know about him family. Well his aunt and cousin. His tub of lard uncle was not family as far as he was concerned.

'Watch it.. Potter?' An apology at the tip of his tongue he bit it down.  
'Malfoy.'  
Draco Malfoy, What the hell was he doing here in muggle london.  
Seeing the surprise turn into the all familiar sneer he tensed up. 'What the hell are you doing here Potter?'  
'I could ask the same of you Malfoy.' What the hell was he doing there.

Of anyone he could possible run into in the muggle world he never would have thought it would be Draco Malfoy. Or that he would be wearing muggle clothes that fit him just right. Shaking that inappropriate thought right out of his head he noticed his cousin warily eyeing Malfoy up. Knowing his cousin could take the blonde out with one punch he smiled on that cheery note.

'Though it looks like your slumming.' indicating his clothes. 'For your information with my father incapacitated for the moment i have to run all the muggle things we own.' indicating his clothes. 'Unlike you Potter im not a peasant. I actually had to go to parliament today and plead my case. And now if you'll excuse me i have to go meet with my fathers steward.' Pushing past he only got a few steps away before Harry stopped him grabbing his arm.

'You really are that rich?' He instantly regretted asking. Only he could cause the filter in his head to back up out of his mouth. 'Really Potter, I would think even someone as uncouth as you would know better than to ask that.' Glancing at Dudley he said. 'Than again considering how you were raised it shouldnt be a surprise.' Letting him go he watched as the prat walked off.

'Was i just insulted?' Dudley asked.  
Shaking his head, 'your parents raised me Dudley not you.' He stifled a laugh as Dudley rolled his eyes.

Together they continued with their window shopping. Glancing at his watch he noticed the time and made Dudley turn around. Knowing the fit his aunt would throw if they were late.

'Hey that guy from before what was his name.'  
'Malfoy.' He supplied.  
'Yeah him is he always like that?'  
An annoying waste of space that lives to drive him up the wall. 'Yes.'  
Frowning, he didn't understand the look that came upon his cousins face just that he didn't like it.

'There you two are.' Frowning. She glared at him. He rolled his eyes. He was used to her theatrics.

Surprised he looked down at what she had shoved into his hands. Like mother, like son. Opening it he couldn't help giving her a hug.  
A phone. A cell phone. He noticed his cousin had one too. What mattered was that he had one. 'There exactly the same. I don't want to hear any fighting and I expect you both to keep up with the payments.' They both agreed. This is the best birthday ever!

The next day he called his friend Hermione. A muggleborn who like him would get the importance of having a cell phone. His best friend Ron is a wizard. Having to explain what exactly a phone was the first time was annoying. Explaining what a cell phone is and why its such a big deal would be agony.

'Thats great Harry, but you know cell phones don't work in Hogwarts.' Way to bring me down Hermione. 'I know, but it's not like this isn't our last year. Than we have to make a choice.' To stay or to go.  
'How are you going to make payments?'  
Your bumming me out. I could always get a bank account and just transfer some from gringotts.  
'Do your parents except interns.' Would be cool to work at a dentists.  
'No their still pissed about last year. I'm grounded till marriage. And Ron broke up with me.' What!  
'What! why' i thought for sure they would stay together. Why didn't Ron tell me?  
'I wouldnt sleep with him.' The slimly little weasel. 'Want me to beat him up.' He offered. He smiled at her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Life as we knew it

Chapter 2

'I tried to find that place you told me about, but I couldn't find it.' Hermione said.

I didn't think you could.

'They said only someone who needs them can enter.' Let alone find the place.

Harry felt kinda bad for lying, but he knew what would happen if he told her the truth. The place only caters to pure-bloods and half-bloods. Her knowing the name, ( they don't care. As they said any mentions are good for business.) Is no big deal. I had to ask. Hermione would not stop till she got it out of me. As Ron put it I'm the weak link. I really shouldn't have turned him on to that show.

The place is a muggle store that makes electronics work with magic. The only reason I knew about it is because my cousin works there.

'Thats just it how do they expect to make a profit if their costumers can't even find the place. You can't tell me how to get there because you can't remember.'

Please change subject.

'I was thinking of getting a fish.' He said the first thing that popped  
into his head.

truly distracted she insisted on joining him when he got his fish. The day before they were to leave for Hogwarts harry spent the day with Hermione getting a fish. In the end he got two . He fell in love with them as soon as he saw them. He named them thing one and thing two. After the things from the cat in the hat.

...

On the train.

I looked for Ron hoping he would be there.

Just once be on time.

He didn't find Ron. He found someone he hadn't wanted to run into. 'What are you doing here?' He honestly hadn't ment to sound so harsh.

'Same as you I would think potter.'

He really hadn't expected to see Malfoy on the train. Of any one to go back Malfoy was not on that list.

'Didnt think you'd come back.' When I saw him in london he was really busy.

'Its not like we learned anything last year.'

No one learned anything last year.

The silence dragged on till Malfoy asked about Luna.

'You spoke with Luna?'

'Luna's one of my best friends.'

'That why she was in your basement?' Harry suddenly felt like he'd kicked a puppy. Please don't cry. He chanted in his head.

'Fuck you potter.' He stared out the window.

Great.

'Sorry... I get it was a bad time. If anything I'm surprised they were still alive. especially dean. Thought he was killing all muggle borns.'

He looked at him than.

'We said he was half-blood, Blaise and I. That they had the same father.'

speechless, he was surprised.

'Why would he do that?'

He didn't know Blaise just from that time in 6th year.

'I don't really know him, now that I think about it that's really weird. Well think about it, we may be in different house's, but were the same age. It's a boarding school you expect to know people. You're the only Slytherin I know. I don't know any Ravenclaws in our year. Just Luna and cho. The only reason I know any hufflepuffs is because their so persistent. Even with the other Gryffinders I only truely know my roommates.'

'I get what you mean potter. As for the hufflepuffs you just ignore them. If you acknowledge them in any way even if it's just to be mean they suddenly think your the best of friend's. you need a requirement of being dropped on your head to get in there.'

Too true.

He had to laugh.

'Their really not that bright.' Flashes of memories went through his head. Its hard not to be  
sorry for them. Course it's even harder to pretend they don't get on your nerves.

That's how they were found by Ron, Luna and Blaise getting along and being friendly.


End file.
